To Love or Not to Love
by Flying-Griffins
Summary: Marin Arrowway is the apprentice of Gandalf. She's clumsy, kindhearted, and highly intelligent, and finally discovering the world on her own. But nothing is quite as easy it seems, and she's surprised to learn that love even finds wizards in training.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of The Rings, or I would have Legolas locked in a closet somewhere so I could have him all to myself. Cause I love him! ;O)

"Oh bother," Marin Arrowway grumbled. She was standing on the top rung of a tall ladder, stretching her arm out towards the book shelf. Her fingertips were brushing against the spine of the leather-bound book but she could not exactly grasp it. Time and time again it slipped underneath her fingers.

Marin gave a frustrated huff and brushed her hair back out of her face. She was becoming highly annoyed at this stubborn piece of literature. She needed it to finish the treatise she was working on: "Hobbits and Ale: An Unlikely Divorce." Gandalf had insisted that she finish it before the sun set this evening and by the look of the long shadows on the dirt floor of their cottage, that time was coming soon.

She wrinkled her button-shaped nose and climbed down the ladder. Oh well, Gandalf really didn't need to read her writing tonight anyways. All she had to do was flash him a bright smile and ask for an extension and he wouldn't be able to resist her baby blues. In fact, she had that effect on a lot of people. Maybe it was her overall appearance. Marin was a petite girl, like a doll made out of the finest French white porcelain. A light blush was always playing across her thin, high cheek bones. Small, cute dimples appeared every time she smiled. A smattering of light brown freckles, not too much but just enough, were scattered over her little nose. Her chin was a gentle curve that lead up a straight jawline to a pair of slightly pointed ears. Before Gandalf had rescued her from her village, people had always picked on her for the shape of her ears. The little points had always made her different than other children. Her neck was slender and graceful, akin to that of a swan. Deep auburn hair cascaded down her shoulders and her back, the tips resting around her waist.

The dress she was wearing today was a light sage color with gold trim. A gold belt, fashioned by Elvin smiths, was draped about her slender waistline, the end trailing on the floor. Gandalf insisted that she look her best at all times; all wizard apprentices needed to look ship shape.

"With great power comes great responsibility…"

Marin frowned in annoyance as Gandalf's usual saying entered her head; she didn't think writing little essays counted as either great power or great responsibility. Gandalf really didn't make sense sometimes. If he'd only allow her to show how much she'd learned in these past years, then maybe he'd see that it was time to let her on her work on her own. She wanted to go out and help all the poor children who were being mistreated like she had been, but instead, she was stuck here, wrestling with stubborn books and accomplishing absolutely nothing.

"Marin, have you finished?"

Marin turned, eyes brimming over with tears, "Oh Gandalf! I want to do good in the world like you. How will this help anyone?" She sat down on a stool and cried, weeks of frustration finally overwhelming her. She'd been holding up bravely, but she simply couldn't anymore.

Gandalf smiled kindly, understanding the girl completely. "Marin, you're right. Why don't you come with me to Rivendell for the next council, and be a co-advisor. There always needs to be a wizard representative at the council, and it's my turn for this one. Do you want to come?"

"Id love to!" Marin threw her arms around Gandalf and hugged the grandfatherly old man. "How long do I have to pack?" she asked anxiously. Rivendell was the center of fashion; she had to make sure she looked her best.

"You can spend today packing, I need to pack too," he said with a smile. Marin beamed happily at him, then hurried out the door, her long hair blowing slightly as a breeze entered the library through an open window. She stopped in the corridor outside her room and smiled happily as she looked at the peaceful country scene. She loved this little dell so much, but it was wonderful to finally have an adventure. Her blue eyes glowed with the light of the mid-morning sun. She smiled as a small bird chirped at her. Birds and animals had always liked her, they seemed to have a natural liking for her company. She had no idea why, but she liked them and they made wonderful friends. Gandalf was a good teacher, but he didn't allow time for meeting local people. Therefore, her animals were her only companions in the world.

"Soon I shall be leaving you, but I wont forget you, dear robin," she promised the lovely bird. Then she turned and went into her room, small but tastefully decorated, and commenced to pack. If Gandalf had needed her to look nice before, he'd certainly need it now that she was his co-advisor!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings characters though I would own Legolas. Wouldn't everybody?

Marin was unpacking her bags in her room at Rivendell. There was some sort of secret council that was to be held in a few days. Lord Elrond, leader of the elves, had invited her to stay in one of the east facing wings of the main building.

The windows in her rooms were facing the sun so that the rising sun would wake her every morning bright and early to greet the chirping of the birds. If she wanted to sleep in late, she could just pull the thick satin curtains shut. Her bed had silk covers on it with thin Rohan cotton sheets. It was a four poster bed that had been carved with delicate animal tracery and ivy leaves.

She placed her peach and ivory dress into the top drawer of the cherry tree dresser. The peach and ivory dress was one of her least favorites because it tended to clash with her auburn hair. However, to fix this, she would just use a spell that changed her hair color. Sometimes, she liked to change her hair or eye color on a whimsy.

Gandalf did not exactly approve of her so-called misuse of magic, but she was rather inclined to believe that using magic to improve upon her appearance was a beneficial use of magic. She wasn't a wizard in training for nothing, now was she?

"Marin?" A soft voice at the door made Marin turn around.

"Arwen!" Marin shrieked as she turned to face the dark-haired elf woman. She flew across the room to hug her best friend.

"Marin!" Arwen screamed back as she flung her arms around the human girl. "I can't believe you're here, in person. That's so exciting."

Marin and Arwen had been pen-pals for the past year, sending their letters back and forth with either Gandalf or some bird or other. Their friendship had grown and now both women thought that they knew quite a lot about one another.

Arwen was always sending fashion advice to Marin and Marin would send a few spells to Arwen. She had even sent her a spell about controlling running water to help with Rivendell's occasional flooding problems. Marin had heard that this particular spell had come in handy because Arwen had used it to save a little hobbit a few days ago.

"I'm glad you sent me that spell last fall, it truly came in handy," Arwen said as the two women broke apart.

Marin shook her head, "No, it wasn't a big deal. It is the person using the spell, not the spell itself that makes magic powerful. Or so Gandalf always tells me." She winked at Arwen who gave her a puzzled look. The elf maiden shook her head and nodded to Marin.

"My father wanted me to tell you that dinner will be served in the main hall within the hour," said Arwen.

"I'll be there," said Marin, "But what should I wear?"

"Hmm," pondered Arwen, "Let me look at your wardrobe."

Marin moved back to let the elf look at her clothes. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment; how could her country bumpkin clothes possibly live up to Arwen's standards? The elf woman had been living for hundreds of years; she would definitely know which fashions were old. However, Arwen didn't say anything negative about her outfits.

Arwen picked up the light silver gown with the full sleeves, cinched waist, and two foot train. She also picked out a silver belt and a circlet that was made of silver ivy vines; the last item she chose was a pair of slippers. All of these she placed on the bed before turning back to Marin.

"This should do."

Marin's eyes sparked with admiration. Arwen's choice of clothing was absolutely amazing. "Wow, Arwen, it's gorgeous. I wish I was as brilliant as you are."

"Oh, don't dwell on that, it's a silly talent," said Arwen, a slight frown on her face as if something were dreadfully wrong. She smiled a bit at Marin before going back to the door. "I'll see you soon, you can sit beside me at dinner."

Arwen left Marin to herself in the room. Marin hummed to herself as she dressed, her light soprano voice filling the room as she twirled happily, studying herself in the gilt-framed, full-length mirror. She supposed her clothes shouldn't matter to her, but she had a secret reason for caring, a reason she hadn't told anyone, not even Arwen.

Coming to the council, Gandalf had told her all about the sort of people she should expect to meet, and some of them included fine young men from places like Gondor and Rohan. Not that she was over-eager or anything, but she had always wondered what would feel like to be in love. It could be lots of fun.

Marin carefully pinned up her hair into a series of curls; it was convenient that her hair had such nice body to it. It made it a lot easier to keep up with styles and whatnots. Her last addition was an ornamental brooch; a lily made of pale colors that complimented the silver dress nicely. She rather thought that Arwen would be proud.

Marin was glad that she'd had a detailed tour of Rivendell upon arrival. If it hadn't been for that, she might've made more than the one wrong turn that she did. Entering the Great Hall, she couldn't help but stare in admiration as she had during the tour. It was massive, beautiful, elegant, and well-decorated with rich green hangings and delicate wooden furniture. Tables had been set out for dinner, though everyone was still milling around, chatting and drinking wine wile waiting for the host to announce the commencement of dinner. Elrond and Arwen were both still missing; Marin assumed they'd make an entrance together as father and daughter.

Feeling sort of out of place, Marin turned around, hoping to find someone to talk to.

"Looking for someone?" a smooth voice asked, a slight edge of amusement to the tone.

Marin turned and gazed with wide eyes at the most perfect face that she had ever seen. Strong cheek bones and very, very masculine features were framed by silvery blond hair. His stunning blue eyes met hers, and it took her a moment to register what he had said.

"Oh, umm, yes, but you'll do just as well." She smiled up at him. Any company was good, especially if it was as handsome as this. Gandalf would be perfectly fine without her for a little while.

"Glad to be of service, Lady…" he looked at her curiously.

Marin blushed, "Marin. Though you don't need to call me lady. I'm Gandalf's apprentice."

"Oh, I see. Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Marin, Gandalf's apprentice."

"And I, you," Marin replied charmingly, "Though I am afraid I do not know your name either."

"Legolas. Just call me Legolas," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR! As if you didn't know that already. :o)

After talking for a few moments with Legolas, Marin quickly decided that Gandalf would rather her meet new people rather than search the room for him. He didn't need her anyway, he was what, a millennia old or something? He could fend for himself.

After a while, the crowd of people that was milling around the monstrous yet elegant dining hall moved towards the table. It was time for a glorious banquet to begin! Marin sat down in the seat beside Legolas; he acted the gentleman and pulled her seat out for her. She was quite pleased with him for that chivalrous act, but she wasn't surprised because most elves were like that.

Marin was slightly dismayed, however, when a very short, very hyper being sat down beside her. He had a mop of curly red hair on his head and his smile seemed as if it were going to break his face in half. If Marin wasn't mistaken, this was a hobbit. She had only heard about them in books and from Gandalf until now. Gandalf was always going on about hobbits; he was intrigued by them and their rural, careless ways. Marin had always been more interested in elves; they were much more graceful and interesting.

The hobbit turned to Marin and grinned up at her, the expression childlike and innocent. Well, at least he was adorable in a puppy-like sense of the term. Words seemed to spill out of the hobbit's mouth in a nearly incomprehensible stream.

"Hello there! I'm Pippin. We're from the Shire and we were attacked by dark things and then we were saved and we brought Strider and Arwen saved Frodo and I'm very hungry. That's my cousin Merry!" He gestured to another hobbit that was sitting across the table from him.

The blonde-haired hobbit gave a small wave and a grin that was similar to Pippin's. "Pleasure to meet you, milady, and the same I'm sure from you. Glory, look at all this food! Just look at it, Pip!"

Legolas and Marin exchanged amused glances with one another as the hobbit stared at all the food that was laid out on the table. There were all sorts of elegant dishes, prepared by Elven chefs, and Marin was looking forward to when the meal started. Soon, Lord Elrond appeared at the head of the table. He spread his arms out wide to the people who were gathered there.

"My friends, we gather here on the eve of an important event but for tonight we shall push our worries away. In too short a time, the world will be too busy for such evenings of peace and enjoyment so take heart and hope in this night." After he completed his short speech, Lord Elrond sat down in his chair and motioned for the others to start eating.

"About time," exclaimed Pippin as he launched himself at the food. Across the table, Merry did the same thing. Marin showed a little more tact and picked out smaller portions of food.

She and Legolas spent the dinner conversing about their homes and lives. They both lived in forests though Legolas' seemed to be more dangerous than Marin's. Marin was surprised to hear that Legolas was a prince. He didn't act pompous or arrogant or anything like how she would imagine a prince to act. He was inquisitive, and he wanted to know more about what life was like as Gandalf's apprentice. She tried not to complain too much; there really wasn't much to complain about. Gandalf gave her all the dresses she could ever want, and as long as she did her homework, she got to listen to the rumors the birds brought her about fashion in Gondor and Rivendell.

"Can you do any spells, Marin?" Pippin interrupted, cocking his head to the side. Marin smiled; it was annoying to have her conversation with Legolas interrupted, but she did not mind showing off her magical prowess.

"Well, I haven't spent the past fifteen years as a wizard's apprentice for nothing!" she said. She muttered the ancient words under her breath and brushed her hands towards the flowers in the middle of the table. They began to grow again, popping out new buds and stems until the entire table was covered in pretty green and blue roses that matched the table settings. A few looks were thrown towards their end of the table by the elders, but no one raised a fuss because they knew that it was just Marin practicing her skills.

"How's that?" Marin asked.

"Stellar!" Pippin said, his eyes glowing with excitement.

"Pretty good, I suppose," Merry said. He plucked one of the roses off the table and twirled it around, "But it's just a parlor trick. I know lots of hobbit back home that can make roses grow."

"But not in a few minutes," Pippin said, grinning at his cousin as he started playing with one of the blue roses.

"Still, flower-growing is not a magical talent."

"Well, fine," Marin said, frowning at Merry, "How about I make you taller?"

"No lengthening hobbits, Marin," Gandalf's voice came from the end of the table. Marin rolled her eyes and looked down at the salad on her plate. How did he do that?

"Does he always keep you on such a short leash?" Legolas asked, a smirk on his face, "I personally don't see the harm in changing another creature's form."

Marin stared at Legolas for a moment until sensing the teasing in his eyes and the lilt of his voice. She grinned coyly at him and tossed her hair behind her shoulder. "Is that so, Prince Legolas?"

"Oh, don't call me Prince Legolas, please," he said with a grimace. "It took me centuries to get my staff to stop calling me that. It's just so…pompous?"

"Arrogant."

"Inflated."

"Ooo, good one."

They both laughed, and Marin blushed and looked away. Here she was in Rivendell, flirting with an Elven prince at a lavish dinner prepared in the house of Lord Elrond. What could possibly be better than this?

After dinner was over, a large part of the dinner party retired inside to listen to music and read poetry or something that was equally boring to young Marin. She noticed Arwen and her rogue Ranger, Aragorn, slip off into the night. A smile danced across Marin's face as she looked over at Legolas. He must have been thinking the same thing that she had because he offered his hand.

"Would the lady care to walk around the gardens? The fountains of Rivendell are especially glorious at night."

"It would be my pleasure to be escorted by such a fine Elf," Marin said, placing her hand on top of his with mock-formality. She winked at him, one pretty, luminous eye opening and closing to let him know she was joking. She would never be so pretentious as to care about whether he was fine or not; she would have walked around the gardens with a Dwarf, if she needed to. Gandalf told her to not be prejudiced against other beings; prejudice and bigotry was beneath wizards and wizard apprentices.

Legolas led her down the smooth stone path from the banquet area to a garden. The garden stretched out in front of her, brilliant in the bright light of the full moon. Nighttime flowers were opening their buds to the moonlight that shimmered down on them. Everything seemed to glow and illuminate the garden with its beauty.

Legolas leaned down and plucked a single white and purple flower from a bush. He held it out to Marin, "For my lady."

"What kind of flower is it?" Marin asked, peering down at the pretty, petite flower.

"It's a shadow orchid. They only open in the light of the full moon." He placed it in her hands and smiled at her. "It rivals you in beauty, but I believe you eclipse it."

"Oh…oh, thank you," Marin said, a pretty, polite blush flitting across her high cheekbones.

"You're very welcome," Legolas said, continuing their walk around the gardens. Marin sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. She willed the night to last forever, and ever and ever and ever.


End file.
